Hitochigae
by Forbidden Wings
Summary: A story of change, preservation, and finding yourself. A year after Riku and Sora have "disappeared," a new threat emerges, and in order to preserve herself, Kairi must undergo a drastic change. More inside... R
1. Prologue: Eyes in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything else Squaresoft has ever made. So there. . Meanies…  
  
Author's Note: This is my second ficcy! Woot. And I still haven't finished my first one… If there any Reverse Images readers here, I'm sorry I haven't updated. Long story.  
  
And to my new readers- Welcome! Thanks for checking this story out. It's not the best you've ever read or will ever read, I'm sure, but it's not all *that* bad, right? Well, how can you know…  
  
Oh, my computer won't upload italics for some reason, so I put everything that should be in italics in these- * thingies, ok? It's the only way I can get my point across.   
  
This story wasn't really based on anything, though you can attribute credit to the secret ending if it will make you feel better- but I bet you it doesn't play along for too long. The idea actually came while listening to Faint by Linkin Park, if you would like to know.  
  
There are gonna be a lot of things in here you notice that weren't in the game (other chapters as well). I have a tendency to warp plots to fit my style better. Ignore something that seems odd to you and just read on. And if it bothers you that much, DON'T READ THE STORY. Thank you.  
  
Kairi sorta comes off a little melodramatic and wimpy in this chapter, and I apologize. She will have under gone "the change" by next chapter and will no longer be what she is in *this* chapter. And I'm no angst writer, so the "angst" in this chapter is really messed up. … Don't look at me like that! I'm admitting it!  
  
Please leave a review. That gets annoying, sure, but I have to reason to keep writing if I don't get a response. Thanks. ^_^  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-  
  
Delicate and pale fingers dipped into the cool seawater. Slowly, they traced the turbulent surface, making circular patterns that remained visible only a moment before being torn apart by the soft waves. A playful wave jumped up to fill a palm, gushing through the crevices between the fingers and over the back of the hand before retreating to the sea again.   
  
Blue-green eyes stared up at the sky through fuchsia bangs, futilely trying to blink back tears. A shaky sob escaped pale pink lips, followed almost immediately by a half-hearted sigh.  
  
It was a year to the day- the day Sora and Riku disappeared. And although she was not inclined to admit it, some part of Kairi was sure that it was for good. That hadn't stopped her from hoping, it was true, but it hadn't helped the overwhelming feeling of depression that constantly surrounded her either. She awoke every morning with a feeling of hope, or renewed energy. But the day would drain that away in due time, forcing her to break down, and eventually, cry. That was how she fell asleep every night- pillow wet with teardrops.  
  
Her friends were worried about her, she knew. They tried to help, but it would always end up in a frustrated argument. They couldn't, or perhaps wouldn't, understand. All they ever told her was the same old thing- that she should move on, let go of useless hopes and dreams. They didn't understand.  
  
She hated the world. It seemed so long ago that it had seemed a bright and happy place- a place she so desperately wanted to explore. Now… Now it was dismal and depressing. It only existed to torture her, to remind her of the pain she was constantly in. Every day was a test. And so far, she was barely passing.  
  
But today was the worst. A year to the day, and still no sign of their return. The usual hope that had come in the morning had been given amiss, leaving her with a numbing pain throbbing inside of her heart. She had only come out here to watch for them for the sake of doing so. To get away from her house. From the stares and whispers that followed her everywhere she went.  
  
Kairi dragged her hand out of the salty water, shaking the clinging drops off automatically. And just as automatically, though maybe a little bit forced, she managed to push herself up from her position of lying flat on her back. She turned to face the setting sun, bare feet dangling off the pier and sliding along the surface of the Sea of Destiny.  
  
Her face was set into an expressionless example of grief. Although she looked out over the beautiful sea, which any newcomer would have spent hours gazing at, she looked over it without seeing it, unfocused.  
  
By no means was she expecting them to come back. She would have thought, even only a few days ago, that this would be the day where the most hope would be, but in an ironic fashion, all of it had left her.  
  
The sky directly above was a dark crystal blue, while the horizon turned a deep hue of orange, glittering on the top of the ocean. For one brief moment, Kairi felt relieved of her grief as she gazed at the beautiful spectacle. But the sun slowly disappeared under the ocean, and with it went that feeling.  
  
Clear teardrops found themselves on Kairi's face, and before she could wipe them away dismissively, they slid down her ivory cheeks and landed among the seawater.  
  
Why had she even bothered coming today? She was only worsening that sickening sadness inside. It would have been better to stay in her room, locked away from the world and the harsh reality it brought with it.  
  
*They're never coming back,* whispered an evil little voice inside of her head. *Why are you doing this to yourself?*  
  
Normally, she would have fought it, no matter how quietly. But today, she let it talk her into a darkened corner. A void had filled her soul, sucking out any human feeling. She didn't care anymore. It didn't matter. Not to her.  
  
Kairi found herself on her feet before she was aware of moving. The sky was still illuminated, although the sun itself had vanished. She turned to leave- knowing she would end up at home and sobbing- but her eyes remained on the horizon, gazing at the lingering light of the sun. She stopped before taking a step, squinting to look at the edge of the sea.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
The light of the sun had suddenly changed from its usual cheery orange to a shockingly dark purple. Streaks of this purple shot across the sky, covering it quickly in smoky darkness. No star dared peep out from behind the curtain of blackness, no light penetrated the dark. Kairi couldn't see an inch in front of her nose.  
  
She stood stock-still, afraid to move. She wasn't quite sure why, but fear consumed her nevertheless. She could hear nothing, feel nothing, see nothing. It was as though time itself had stopped, waiting until the darkness subsided to start up once again.  
  
Kairi reached out in front of her, opening her eyes as wide as she could to try and see something- anything. Slowly, carefully, she lowered herself to her knees. She could not feel the pier beneath her, though she knew it was there.  
  
Something brushed against her arm, sending goose bumps prickling up and down. She started, crawling backwards. She tried to cry out, but no sound came from her throat.  
  
A sudden flash of light illuminated the sky, cracking and roaring louder than any thunder Kairi had ever heard. She saw a sudden movement in front of her, and startled, she looked to where it had come from.  
  
A creature, roughly the size of an adolescent young man, sat in a animal-like fashion on the edge of the pier. It resembled both human and Heartless; a strange cross of the two. It had no distinguishable features, as it was consumed in an impenetrable shadow. It had no face, save for a pair of gleaming red eyes that stared Kairi down maliciously. Long, pointed ears poked out from underneath a mass of shiny black hair. Instead of fingernail or toenails, it possessed menacing claws that dug through the wood easily. Too easily.  
  
It was crouched down in front of her, tilting its head to one side as it observed her with an air of superiority. Kairi froze as she watched it, eyes wide with surprise and fear. It lunged for her just as the light died out, leaving Kairi in terrifying darkness.  
  
Another flash of light, another roaring sound, and the creature was revealed inches from her face. She yelled out, reeling back and preparing to kick it in the face. Before she could connect the fear-induced blow, however, the creature was sent flying backwards by a sudden swing of a previously unseen sword.  
  
Kairi looked up, eyes ever wider. A figure, dressed in a billowing red coat, towered over her. He stepped in front of her gracefully, his back to her, a sword resting on his right shoulder. He looked briefly at her, his face covered by a high-standing collar and his eyes obscured by a pair of cobalt sunglasses.  
  
"Run."   
  
The way he said it left no room for argument. Not that Kairi would have protested, in any case. She jumped to her feet immediately, looking once over her shoulder before taking off down the pier and towards the sand.  
  
The sky fell into darkness again, taking the rest of the island with it, and Kairi no longer felt the sand underneath her feet. She was in complete isolation. Reality and time dared not puncture her dark and dank prison. She was running, but she was sure she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Not until another flash of light made itself known with a thundering crack. The beach was once again seen, and although Kairi could have sworn she was not on there when she was running seconds before, it was obvious she had indeed moved. She ran forward as fast as she could, panting shrilly. Another one of the creatures that had appeared before now jumped in front of her. It made a low hissing sound, though the absence of a mouth made this entirely impossible. Kairi stumbled back, clutching at her chest.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she shouted, turning to run around the monster. It jumped after her, thought, swiping at her heels. She felt the sting of the cut, recognized the cool feeling of blood flowing down her ankles. Turning quickly on her heel, she kicked at its face, smirking a tiny bit as the tip of her shoe met with what would have been a cheek. The creature roared in anger- which was, again, impossible- as it stumbled back. It looked astonished for a very brief amount of time before its red eyes narrowed in rage. Just enough time for Kairi to turn and run.  
  
She scrambled up a hill, not really aware of what she was doing, nor where she was going. All she knew was she needed to get out of here. No matter what.  
  
Darkness. Nothing. The light had disappeared, faded into the distance. But seconds- or perhaps minutes, Kairi could no longer tell- it returned as dramatically as before.  
  
She found herself lying face-first in the sand, though she had no recollection of ever falling. She looked up, startled, to see another of the infernal creatures. This one was not as slow as it's brother, however, and did not hesitate to swipe at her. She cried out as impossibly sharp claws raked across her face and blood trickled over her chin. The pain became blinding. All Kairi was able to see were red smears and blurred colors.  
  
Strong hands gripped her shoulders, yanking her to her feet just as the monster prepared to strike again. Kairi was lifted into the air, slung unceremoniously over a shoulder clad in red- no doubt the man who had saved her before. Quickly, she managed a look over her shoulder. Sword met with flesh as blood sprayed out across the sand, turning it a light crimson. Kairi cried out as she saw the creature wriggle in pain as more and more of the red liquid spilled out around it. It let out a final shriek before becoming very still.  
  
There was not enough time to register what she had just seen before the man began to move again. He said nothing her as he lugged her across the beach. Before the light failed them once again, Kairi was able to see the beach was teeming with these strange shadow creatures- all of which were racing in their direction.  
  
The man raced over the hill easily, Kairi watching the shadowy-creatures crawl across the beach.  
  
Her hands clutched the back of his jacket nervously. They were getting closer.  
  
Darkness conquered again., but it was different this time. She could feel the man beneath her still, the fistfuls of cloth in her hands. She could still see his frame underneath of her, but nothing else was visible.  
  
A flash of light stabbed Kairi's pained eyes. She bit back a scream, shutting her eyes against the glare. And in the moment that they were closed, Kairi's feet met with ground.  
  
She reeled backwards, opening her eyes reluctantly. Cool darkness washed over her vision, stomping out some of the flames that had spread across her eyes. But it was a different kind of darkness than what had been happening on the beach. Shapes and figures were visible, colors vaguely distinguishable. Within moments, her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, and Kairi was able to tell she stood in the Secret Place.  
  
The man who had twice saved her once again had his back to her. Kairi watched as he hastily shoved the largest rock he could move over the opening to the outside. He did it easily and within moments, the entire opening was covered as effectively as it was going to be.  
  
Kairi heard the muffled sound of something moving down the passageway to the cave-like area and had no doubt about what it was. The large rock shuddered as something large and heavy rammed against it. She wheeled around, searching for a route of escape in the prevailing darkness even though she knew there was none.  
  
"How are we going to get out of here?!" Kairi screeched. "We're trapped!"  
  
The man looked briefly over his shoulder as the rock shook again. With one hand, he steadied it, then turned his head to look at Kairi.  
  
"Hey, are you listening to me?!" Kairi shouted, her voice high and panicked. "There's no way out! They're gonna kill us an-"  
  
"The door," he said. "Open the door."  
  
Kairi turned to look where he was pointing, and sure enough, set against a wall of stone, was a perfectly normal looking door- as though doors in caves could be called normal. She turned to face the strange man.  
  
"Are you crazy?! That door won't work. It's-"  
  
"Are you going to open the door and get us out of here, or would you like to argue about it first? May I remind you of what lies outside this door?" He was staring at her over his sunglasses, though she could not see his face because of the dark. The rock behind him gave a particularly violent shudder, and he threw all his weight against it. "Open it! Now!"  
  
Kairi didn't hesitate- she knew arguing was useless. She raced to the door, grabbing for the knob. She could hear the creatures outside hissing and growling, could feel the tremors the shuddering rock sent through the floor. Hastily, she turned the knob, yanking the door out. It opened harder than she would have thought, and with whatever force a door could have, it threw her back.  
  
But she had scarcely hit the ground before she was *yet* again picked up by the mysterious man in red. The rock he had been holding was hurled forwards as the creatures made their way into the cavern. They hissed and squealed as they crawled over to them, ready to--  
  
But Kairi never finished her thought. For in that crucial instant, the strange man had stepped through the door, and all fell silent and black.  
  
-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-  
  
Alright, there's chapter one! Not really good at beginnings, so I know this chapter wasn't that great. . Gomen. Next chapter could take a while, but then again, it could be up early. You never know with me. ^^;;   
  
Leave a review, blah blah blah. Gonna go get a cookie. 


	2. Evil in the Mind

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, Squaresoft and Disney own everything. Speaking of which, where's the sequel?!  
  
Author's Note: I think I enjoy writing these things just as much as I love writing the fics…. It's kinda creepy, in a sense.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and all. Get used to this message since it will show up- A LOT. I appreciate you guys taking the time to show me you liked it. He he.  
  
This chapter has skipped forward in time about two years, making Kairi seventeen and some-odd months. I think….   
  
Pat, you're kinda in this chapter, although it doesn't make a DIRECT reference to you. You'll just have to assume. But I think for you, it should be obvious.   
  
The song in this chapter is a kinda spoof of that Brother John song. I'm not gonna say I wrote it, but I will say it came from me. I know that sounds really stupid and weird, but it is the truth.  
  
Anyway, sorry for the extreme delay. I had color guard all these past few weeks, so when I have had free time, it's been spent sleeping. And then the hurricane came through and knocked out all my power, so that didn't exactly help.  
  
Hope you like this chapter, R&R, the usual.  
  
  
  
-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-  
  
Are you sleeping?  
  
Are you sleeping?  
  
Little one  
  
Little one  
  
Mourning bells are ringing  
  
Mourning bells are ringing   
  
When you're gone  
  
When you're gone….  
  
-------------------------  
  
It had been seven days. An entire week those nightmares had tormented her. She had barely slept- refused to sleep, in fact. She only got rest when her body could no longer stand it.  
  
  
  
*Are you sleeping?*  
  
She heard it all the time. Whether it was truly playing in the halls she walked through all night or sounding off because of some demon in her head she never knew. It didn't matter- not as long as she could still hear it. It followed her wherever she went, softly taunting her. But never- never- did it stop.  
  
*Are you sleeping?*  
  
As was the norm at that time of night, there was not a soul in those hallways besides herself. She found it funny, that phrase- not a soul. It could be taken so many ways, had so many hidden meanings. She was unsure of whether or not she still possessed a soul- it had been so long since she had felt anything. If she indeed was without one, if it had indeed been taken by that blue-eyed devil, then the truth would be there was not a soul wandering those halls that night. Only an empty shell.  
  
*Little one*  
  
Yes, that was how it was. He had taken her soul, her freedom, in exchange for release from the pain. It wasn't only the melody that haunted her- his memory, too, followed at her heels every step she took. He had promised he would come for her, one dark evening when she least expected it, and had left her that song as a reminder. That was why she couldn't sleep- not the nightmares, for she had grown used to those, nor the song, for it was too soft to disturb her slumber. It was knowing that when she closed her eyes was when he would come.   
  
*Little one*  
  
Perhaps the nightmares were her savior then. They refused her sleep, and in that frustrating gesture, they kept her alive. Afraid, angry, but alive.  
  
*Mourning bells are ringing*  
  
She stepped onto the balcony, staring at the sky. It had been so long since she had seen the stars. They, like most life on this little world, had disappeared that day she gave her soul away. They had vanished with her ability to feel, as though following her lead, and the only thing that remained was the red moon as a reminder of her bloody past.  
  
*Mourning bells are ringing*  
  
She could still hear him laughing, still see his eyes shining in the dark. He had taken away the pain, yes, but he had given her something far worse back. And now she was stuck, stuck with only one option- to be with him. For even in death he could find her. He could send her to Hell, he could take her back.  
  
*When you're gone*  
  
She heard his whisper upon the wind, felt that chill run up and down her spine. The melody in her head played louder and louder, faster and faster. She shrunk away from the sight of the moon, covering her ears with her hands.  
  
The wind whipped around her, harsh and gentle all in the same painful instant. Her cry of shock was caught up in the violently soft gust. She pulled as far away as she could from it, closing her eyes to the bright red shine of that moon.  
  
The melody grew ever louder as she stumbled back into the hall- no longer soft and sweet, instead evil and smug. She felt him behind her- that same familiar chill, the sound of his humming. She turned to face him, her eyes popping open. But there was only the darkness, still and silent.  
  
It was behind her again. She whipped around, facing the way she had been only moments before. But the moon, the hall, and the balcony- it had all disappeared. And she knew. There was no escape, not in his darkness. He had found her, he knew where she was. She could not get away. Not where he had the most power.  
  
The melody was screaming at her now, shrill, screeching. It brought her to her knees, scratching at her ears. He was there now, hands on her shoulders. She could hear his voice in her head, however quiet, above the melody, whispering calmly.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
The song whirled around and around her know, the loudest it had ever been. She cried out as she felt his hands tighten their grip, and then….  
  
  
  
Silence….  
  
  
  
*When you're gone…*  
  
-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-  
  
Traverse Town… A place where creatures of all kind gathered. Where no one questioned your motives. Where everyone minded their own business. Where everyone was too caught up in their own problems to care anymore.  
  
It had been pleasant enough once- before the Soulless came. But the Soulless… they destroyed the place, brought it into ruin. People here were so afraid they hardly ever came outside. It was a complete wreck of a town.  
  
It was raining there, hard enough to bruise the skin. Despite this, however, two figures- one apparently an older male, the other a lithe female- were standing perfectly still in the center of the Second District. Neither said a word, didn't even move, only stared silently upon the weapons in their hands. It was almost as though they were statues, unfeeling, unmoved and unmoving.  
  
The male was sitting on the bench across from the girl, watching the fountain as though he could tell where it began and where the rain ended. Even in the dark, with the rain splattering his face, he wore sunglasses proudly, never moving a muscle.  
  
The girl chanced a glance at the large clock high above the town rooftops. Eleven-thirty. They had been there two hours and twenty minutes without saying or doing anything. She had become used to that, but it did not make it any more appealing.  
  
"Are you certain this is where they're coming?" she asked, looking sidelong at him from under her cloak.  
  
He raised an eyebrow slowly, lifting his eyes to hers. She knew automatically from his expression that he was, in fact, very certain, and if she would kindly be quiet and wait, she would be able to see for herself. He looked at her just long enough for her to get the point before he turned back to his previous engagement.  
  
  
  
~~~~~"What do you mean, 'train me'?"  
  
He looks at her in silent exasperation, eye narrowed slightly. "I'm going to assume that question is rhetorical. You know exactly what I mean by that phrase."  
  
She stares at him, as though in disbelief, but says nothing. Finally, after some long moments, she asks quietly, "Why?"  
  
At first, he says nothing, as though carefully deliberating how to explain such a concept to someone he perceives as a child. When he reaches what is apparently an appropriate explanation, he replies in his simple way, "The world's a dangerous place. You are under my care now, and I don't trust you not to get yourself in trouble."~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Somewhere in the darkened distance, the giant clock chimed loudly as its hands struck twelve. Once, twice, thrice, it called out, then fell quiet and sunk back into silence.  
  
~~~~"I can't do this!" she screams, throwing the wooden sword to the ground. She watches it with angered satisfaction as it makes a slapping sound and skids across the floor. It stops at his feet, where he watches it for a moment, expressionless. He then bends down and picks it up, walking over to where she stands glaring at him. He pushes it back into her hands as though nothing has happened, and says clearly as he takes a step back, "Again." ~~~~~~~~  
  
A cold ripple ran through the girl's already chilled form, and her back went rigid. She paused, cocking her head to one side as though listening. Again, the chill went through her, and this time, a familiar whisper upon the still air was heard. Instinctively, her fingers closed tightly around her sword.  
  
The man, too, seemed to have noticed something, for he got to his feet quickly. His gaze shifted back and forth as he shouldered his katana, stance steady. He watched as the sky above them became dark and dank, the rain clouds and stars suddenly disappearing to make way for that all-consuming dark.It happened in a silent instant. At first, there was nothing- silence, cold, stillness. Quiet. But then, with a flash of quick light, they appeared. Creatures born of hate and darkness, filled with their own despair and anger. There were legions of them, perched on top of rooftops, railings, crouching on the ground. Their red-eyes peered at the two frozen warriors in the middle of their circle. They made no move, seemingly waiting for some signal.  
  
"I guess you were right," the girl remarked, careful to keep her voice quiet. He gave her the I-Always-Am look, and then looked back to the swarms of the unmoving creatures. The girl slowly raised her sword, pointing it directly in front of her. Like the creatures, she waited, until the second flash of light- the signal- came.  
  
One second, all in the Traverse Town square were still and quiet, and then they appeared before each other, screaming war-cries. It was a miniature battle, if the word miniature could be applied. Two lone fighters against an entire army of the nefarious shadows- it created quite a scene.   
  
~~~~"What are they?" she asks, trembling in fear. She stares upon the still form of the shadowy creature that has fallen before her, eyes wide as it is consumed in a cloud of silver specks and disintegrates into the air.  
  
He stands behind her, watching her horrified expression with none of his own. "They were once human," he begins quietly, knowing she is only half-listening. "But they were consumed by the Heartless long ago, and what you see is what is left of them. They are driven by a need to consume another's heart, to become whole again. They are in forever in search of that freedom, doomed to never find it. They are called the Soulless."  
  
She lifts her eyes to his, shaking. "I… I could hear it scream in pain. I could… hear it begging for me to stop. It wasn't like the Heartless, Auron! It was alive, it could feel!"  
  
He stares at her, pity in his eyes. He places his hand on her shoulder. "Kairi, you have to learn to harden your heart to these things. You had to destroy it. There was no other alternative. If you hadn't done what you had done, it would have hurt another person. Do you understand? You could not allow it to keep causing people pain."  
  
She watches him, drawing in a deep breath. She has never before heard him use so many words at once, and the truth behind what he has said becomes apparent.  
  
"I understand." ~~~~~~  
  
The girl was the first to strike. Her quick and light feet brought her to the front of their legion before the man, and with a barely visible motion, she struck at the first creature that stepped before her. It caught it unawares, and the fell with barely a sound. Before it hit the ground, it was consumed in a mass of silver specks and suddenly dissolved. She struck another from behind, sending it crashing into one of its allies. Before either could recover, she ran her sword through both of them, yanking it out as they too dissolved into the silver specks.  
  
The man wasn't far behind her. He charged silently in the midst of the battle, engulfed in the shadows only to fight his way out again. It was obvious he was a skilled fighter, for none of these shadowy beings made a mark upon him. He made no sound as he chopped and hacked his way through the wiggling sea of monsters, his expression cool and calm.  
  
It went on like this for some time, the silence from before destroyed by the screeching of whatever-it-was they were battling. Their numbers slowly diminished, but the ones that were left alive were fiercer and better fighters. The man could tell his companion was growing tired, the rain and the fight wearing her down quickly. She made no complaints, however, though he knew she was fighting the urge.  
  
Parry, thrust, dodge, block. It was all the same to them both, the battle almost automatic.   
  
She circled her latest prey, an injured one missing an arm. She knew it would be even more vicious because of its injury, so she approached more carefully than she had the ones before. It watched her with its narrowed eyes, a low growl rumbling out of its throat. She stared it down and raised her sword, taking two giant steps to close the distance between them. She was about to swing when…  
  
Bam!  
  
Something- she couldn't see what- hit her from the side, sending her to the ground. The mud splashed around her as she slid across the cobblestone, the rain beating her form mercilessly. She looked up just in time to see a flash of light illuminate the black and barren sky, the rain clouds visible for just a moment. She began to push herself up, rubbing the back of her head, when yet another bout of light appeared.  
  
Time seemed to slow for her, forcing her to see…  
  
There was a figure there, at the other end of the square. He was slightly turned away from her, a small smile resting on his pale lips. His long blonde hair, tied into a confining ponytail that grazed his ankles, was crisp and smooth, soft and silky. He was tall, maybe a little imposing, with a calm and quiet face. He seemed oddly out of place in this horrific battle, like a prince in the midst of thieves. But as he turned and faced her, she wasn't quite so sure he wasn't as terrible as the creatures. For those cobalt eyes- those soulless, merciless eyes- showed him to be something other than….. Well, human.   
  
Slowly, a larger smile spread across his beautiful, unscarred face, for he had seen her fear and recognized the cause. Upon the wind, she could hear a soft melody begin to play as she stared at him.  
  
*Are you sleeping…  
  
Are you sleeping?  
  
Little one…  
  
Little one…  
  
Mourning bells are ringing….  
  
Mourning bells are ringing…  
  
When you're gone…*  
  
He grinned, and in an ethereal, otherworldly voice sang, "When you're gone…"  
  
The light faded- along with the young man- just as her heart jumped into her throat.  
  
"Kairi!"  
  
She heard his shout before she knew the cause, but instinctively, she kicked her foot in front of her and rolled away. She was on her feet, sword in hand, just as she saw the creature getting to its feet. It lunged at her, but she was, as always, prepared. Barely moving a muscle, she raised her sword and struck, sending it crashing into the ground in a flurry of silver.  
  
She lifted her head, prepared for another creature to take the other's place, but she was amazed to see that the only other being in the square was her companion.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, getting to her feet.  
  
"Why don't you tell me?" he asked, lowering his sunglasses and looking down his nose at her.  
  
She was quiet, thoughtful, sorting out what had just happened. But none of it made sense.  
  
"I think I had… a vision." The words slipped out before she even thought them, leaving her in utter confusion.  
  
***  
  
Yeah, a vision… Kairi thought hours later, standing on the balcony of the cheap hotel room. The rain had stopped long ago, ceasing along with the battle. She stared at the starless sky with unseeing eyes, lost in thought.  
  
That statement had made her believe she was insane. After all, she was never one to be receptive to visions or anything of the paranormal sort. And it could hardly be called a vision. Not a hallucination, for she did not have those either, but… Well, she didn't know what it was. But vision sounded so… wrong.  
  
She blinked slowly, leaning against the rickety railing. Two years… Two damn years.  
  
She'd hardly noticed how the time went by. She had had no time to, now that she thought about it. Auron had kept her on a strict schedule, one that became second nature, and it had left no room for reminiscing. Or even thinking, for that matter.  
  
The first months had been hard. Her body was unused to physical labor, so Auron's demanding tasks had left her weak in the knees. How she had hated him then…Despised all the training, the lessons. She hadn't seen the point in it, didn't know why he had taken her into his care. He had never told her, so she was still in the dark, but it didn't matter as much now as it did then.  
  
But, over time, she had grown used to Auron and his demands, even flourishing under his training. She began to understand the way of the sword, even the sword itself, and how to use it was no longer a mystery with the answer eternally hidden from her. She became quite skilled, thanks to her teacher and her own stubbornness and relentless determination.  
  
And when Auron had felt she was ready… that was when all this began. They chased down the Soulless, the shadow creatures, night after night, attempting to diminish their great and unknown numbers. She knew that they were also searching for answers, to find out who was behind all this- the Darkness, the creatures, everything. But whoevever, or whatever, it was was biding its time, for they hadn't made a move as of yet.  
  
She counted up the days in her head, silent. They had been gone from Hollow Bastion- they're makeshift home at random intervals- for near two weeks now, and she knew they would head back soon unless another threat became apparent. She was glad for the chance to rest there, even if it wouldn't be for long.  
  
Kairi couldn't help but laugh a little. Several years ago, she would have never pictured herself in this kind of position. But several years ago she was a naïve little girl who felt safe and secure in the world she lived in. Several years ago, her hair was short and flawless and her clothes never- ever- had a tear. Several years ago, she didn't even know how to hold a sword. Several years ago, Sora and Riku….  
  
No, not now. This is not the time… Kairi frowned. No, not tonight.  
  
Unconsciously, she glanced up at the giant clock, seeing the time was near two o' clock in the morning. Wonderful. Auron had gone to sleep hours ago, but she had found it nearly impossible to sit still. She needed sleep, especially after that battle, but she found she was unable to even close her eyes.  
  
Frowning deeply, Kairi pushed herself away from the balcony and started to turn towards her darkened room. But a movement- a flash of light- she saw out of the corner or her eye stopped her in her tracks. Slowly, she turned back around to see a darkened figure racing down the alleyway, pursued quietly by yet another shadowed form.  
  
*More of them?*  
  
She crouched down and pulled a small pocket knife from her boot, and, without even pausing to consider the consequences, leapt the two stories it was from the balcony to the ground. She collided with her intended target- the second form- jumping back and brandishing her knife before her prey could recover. Slowly, the figure pushed itself up, gingerly rising up close to eye-level with Kairi. It rubbed the back of its head and cursed.  
  
"Bloody 'ell!" came the rough and angry voice- a shock to Kairi, who had not assumed the figure to be able speak. "What don't ya watch where yer goin', ya clumsy fool!"  
  
~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~--~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~--~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~-~:~--~:~-~:  
  
Author's Note: Well, there's chapter two. I'm sorry there wasn't a lot of plot in this one- it was kinda just an informative thing anyway. The third chapter will be the beginnings of all that cool stuff- if I can ever get off my lazy butt and write it. I hope you enjoyed this little chapter and I apologize for it taking so damn long.   
  
Hope to have the next one up before long! Please leave a review before you move on. ^_^ Thanks. 


End file.
